battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
RNAS Armored Car
The Rolls-Royce armored car was a British armored car developed in 1914 and used in World War I and in the early part of World War II. During World War I, the Royal Naval Air Service (RNAS) of the United Kingdom created the RNAS Armoured Car Section to develop their land presence, and is for a time UK's only mechanized land force. In September 1914, all available Rolls-Royce Silver Ghost chassis were requisitioned to be used as the basis for a new armored car design. 120 Rolls-Royce armored cars were built over the course of the war. The armored car appears in Battlefield 1 as the RNAS Armored Car. Battlefield 1 The RNAS Armored Car is featured in Battlefield 1. Singleplayer The vehicle is seen briefly in the campaign chapter Nothing Is Written, where it appears in a montage of the Hejaz insurgents' attempts to disable the Cavanar. The vehicle placed as an obstacle in the path of the train, but is easily rammed aside by the behemoth. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the RNAS Armored Car is the armored car of the British Empire, the French Republic and the Russian Empire. The vehicle can carry up to five occupants, one of which being the driver without any weaponry at disposal while driving, merely being able to sound the car horn. A gunner (second seat) operates the heavy MG turret with 360° coverage, while the passenger seat and the two back seats are both equipped with light MGs to cover the front and left/right sides of the car respectively, as such the only rear defense lies with the top turret. All passengers are protected from light firearms by the armor plating, but vulnerable to heavy MG fire and armor-piercing projectiles such as K-Bullets and the Tank Hunter's anti-tank rifle. The armored car itself is rather fragile when compared to most other vehicles and can be easily disabled and destroyed by anti-armor munitions. However, its high passenger capacity and decent speed make it a good transport vehicle. On most European maps, the vehicle has a green default camouflage. On Middle Eastern maps, the vehicle has a desert yellow default camouflage. On Soissons, the vehicle has a unique camouflage pattern. Appearances *Amiens *Galicia *Giant's Shadow *River Somme *Sinai Desert *Soissons *Suez Gallery BF1 RNAS Armored Car Front.png|Front of the RNAS Armored Car used by the British Empire BF1 RNAS Armored Car Back.png|Back BF1 RNAS Armored Car Rear.png|Third person rear view BF1 RNAS Armored Car Chase.png|Third person chase view BF1 RNAS Armored Car Left.png|Left side BF1 RNAS Armored Car Right.png|Right side BF1 RNAS Armored Car Driver.png|First person driver view BF1 RNAS Armored Car Gunner.png|First person gunner view BF1 RNAS Armored Car Passenger.png|First person passenger view BF1 RNAS Armored Car Destroyed.png|Destroyed BF1 RNAS Armored Car Desert Front.png|Front of the RNAS Armored Car in desert camouflage BF1 RNAS Armored Car Desert Back.png|Back BF1 RNAS Armored Car FR Front.png|Front of the RNAS Armored Car used by the French Republic BF1 RNAS Armored Car FR Back.png|Back BF1 RNAS Armored Car RE Front.png|Front of the RNAS Armored Car used by the Russian Empire BF1 RNAS Armored Car RE Back.png| RNAS Armored Car Codex Entry.PNG|RNAS Armored Car 7H6J-HE2MPI.jpg|Official concept art. Category:Light Armored Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1